My Golden Warrior
by Poetic-Predator
Summary: Set Immediatly after the fireworks at the end of City Of Glass. Clary and Jace spend the night and morning together then get a 'surprise wake up call'. However good things don't last as they will soon find out.
1. Chapter 1

As the fireworks came to an end Clary's mother, with Luke in tow, wandered over to where she and Jace stood.

"We're going home" Jocelyn announced.

Clary glanced up at Jace, "I'll be home soon" she said.

Jocelyn nodded, "But make sure it's before midnight" she said sternly.

Clary nodded and gave her mother a brief hug then watched as they disappeared around the corner, Jocelyn's hand confidently in Luke's. Clary smiled softly, happy that her mother was finally getting what she deserved. Clary could feel Jace's eyes on her. She lifted her head and smiled at him. He gave a small smile back.

Everyone else in the square started to depart too, Isabelle gave a cheery good-bye as she and Alec left with their parents. Magnus left not long after them, leaving Clary and Jace, along with a few stray Shadowhunters, the only ones there.

"I guess I'd better get you home" Jace said reluctantly.

Clary sighed, "Yeah I guess."

Jace dropped a brief kiss on her hair before tangling his fingers with hers and starting off down the road. They walked slowly, trying to make their time together last longer. The streets were empty, lit only by the street lights. Clary couldn't help but look at it as a painting, what colours would create the blue shadows or the sandy walls of the buildings. Clary sighed and tightened her fingers around Jace's as a splash of red was added to the picture by Amatis's house.

Once they reached the door Clary turned to Jace with a sort of sad smile appearing on her face. Jace ran the backs of his fingers down her face with the same smile.

"I wish you could stay" Clary said quietly.

"So do I" Jace said framing her face with his hand.

Clary stretched up on her toes to press her lips to his. He kissed her gently, sweetly at first. Then his hand came up to lace in her hair and the kiss deepened. Clary wound her arms around his neck kissing him for all she was worth. No barriers, just Clary and Jace. It felt _right_. Jace's arm wound around her, pulling her against him. She tunnelled her fingers into his hair, loving the freedom of being able to just be with him. They soon broke apart, gasping for air. Clary rested her head against his shoulder as she tried to slow her pounding heart.

Eventually she pulled back looking up at him with her heart in her eyes.

"Good-night" she said in a whisper.

Jace replied by lightly touching his lips to hers, tightening his arms briefly then pulling back and releasing her. Clary smiled slightly then turned and opened the door. She glanced at him one last time before quietly closing the door.

Clary kicked her shoes off once inside, appreciating being out of the wretched things. As she padded quietly through the house, she glanced into the living room. Jocelyn and Luke were asleep on the couch, with Luke's arms tight around Clary's mother. A small pang of envy zapped inside Clary, a part of her wishing that were her and Jace. Then she had an idea. Clary bolted for her room and straight to her window, bolting her door on the way. She threw open her window and exhaled in relief. She could see Jace's silhouette lit by the dim light of a street lamp, not far away.

"Jace! Jace!" Clary called in a loud whisper, knowing he had good hearing.

Jace turned around, looking around for the source.

"Up here!" Clary said, waving her arm wildly.

He spotted her then ran back toward the house. Clary jumped when Jace appeared at the foot of her window, she forgot how quick he was sometimes.

"My mother and Luke are asleep downstairs" Clary informed him, waving him up.

A smile spread across Jace's face before he jumped up and caught her window sill and slipped through.

"How-?" Clary began to ask, "Oh part angel, right" Clary said.

"Couldn't live without me?" Jace murmured with a grin.

Clary just rolled her eyes and grabbed Jace's hand, dragging him over to her bed. Jace stretched out and lay back against the pillows while Clay lay down, placing her head on his chest. Right above his heart, listening to its steady beat. Jace's arm snaked around her, holding her tight against him.

"It seems so...surreal" Clary said quietly.

"Well it's not everyday a girl gets to hide a god in her room" Jace said in his cocky tone.

"I wonder why I bother with you sometimes" she said exasperated.

They talked in quiet, intimate whispers for hours after that. Talking about anything and everything like their favourite toy as a kid, to their first kiss. Until Clary started to nod off against Jace's chest.

"It's late" Jace said quietly when Clary gave a huge yawn.

"Mhm" Clary mumbled, burrowing into his chest.

She felt him kick off his shoes then reach down and drag the comforter up and over them. Clary sighed contently as Jace pressed his lips to her forehead. His arms tightened and Clary felt his head rest atop hers.

"I love you" was the last thing she heard before the darkness of sleep engulfed her.

_The scene seemed familiar. Lake Lyn stretched out before her. Its surface reflecting the moons grey face. But then a hand clamped over Clary's mouth. She struggled against the hold then tried to scream as her attacker turned her to face them. Valentine. _

"_I'm dead because of you" he hissed, "and now your going to die too."_

_His hand circled her throat in an unbreakable grip, while the other left her mouth and slipped down the grasp something at his waist. As soon as the hand left her face Clary screamed. _

_Valentine laughed, "No one will hear you."_

_Then his hand that had gone to his waist re-appeared; holding the Mortal Sword. Clary felt the salty tears tracking down her face._

"_Good-bye, my daughter, Clarissa Morgenstern" Valentine seethed as he raised the sword._

_He touched it to the skin just above her breast and agonizingly slowly pierced her skin. Clary felt the cool steel penetrate her skin, seeking her heart greedily, while her scream of pain rang loud in her ears._

Clary bolted upright in her bed, her heart beating loud and her breathes coming out in quick gasps. The comforter clung to her, using the fine sheer of perspiration coating to her as glue. Slowly reality began to seep in and the nightmare faded. She registered her room in Idris, the light breeze floating through the window and finally the strong arm draped around her waist. Jace stirred, frowning.

"Clary?" He mumbled.

She didn't reply but just waited. Jace opened his eyes quickly when he didn't get an answer, just as Clary knew he would. Taking in her dishevelled appearance, he sat up next to her.

"What is it?" he asked, his hand coming up to rest on my back.

"Nightmare, Valentine, Revenge-" She choked up, not able to finish.

Clary didn't realise she was crying until Jace's hand came up and gently wiped away her tears. The arm around her waist came up to cradle her head against his chest.

"Shh it's alright, he can't get you, and I'm here, your safe" he soothed.

He was rocking her back and forth like a mother consoling a child. Her tears slowly stopped and Clary curled her fingers into his shirt. Jace's arms tightened, holding her close. His arms made her feel safe, protected. He slowly pulled them back down until they were lying down again.

"Go to sleep, I'll still be here, I promise" Jace said quietly, comfortingly.

"Thankyou" Clary said tilting her head and kissing him lightly.

"Anytime," he said as she placed her head back on his chest, "I love you."

"I love you too, My Golden Warrior" Clary murmured, drifting off to the rhythmic beat of her Golden Warriors heart.

**I own nothing. All characters etc. Belong to Cassandra Clare.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Jocelyn! This is ridiculous!" Luke said in a loud whisper as Jocelyn drew out a stele.

She was standing in front of Clary's door after becoming suspicious when Clary didn't wake up at her normal time this morning. Now she placed a finger to her lips indicating for him to shut it. She carefully drew a one way window on Clary's door with the stele. Luke shook his head exasperated. Jocelyn's hand suddenly clapped over her mouth and she turned to him wide eyed.

'_Jace is in there!' _She mouth pointing through the window wildly.

Luke rolled his eyes to the ceiling then looked back up at her, motioning her to come down the stairs. After hesitating a moment she finally complied and traced away the window. She silently descended the stairs to where he stood, arms open and waiting. Luke wrapped his arms around her as she reached the bottom step, loving the feel of her _finally _in _his _arms. He rubbed his hand up and down her back to calm her.

"What did you expect? They were just told, after weeks of having to deny their feelings for each other that they aren't related and can actually be together. I know what it's like" Luke said the last sentence in a soft voice.

Jocelyn sighed, smiling up at him and said, "Still she could have asked _and_ left the door open" Luke laughed quietly.

Then a wicked grin came across her face and she glanced up at Clary's room. A feeling of unease washed through Luke.

"Oh no, what are you planning woman?" Luke asked in a worried tone.

"You'll see." Was all she said before turning out of Luke's arms and heading into Amatis's little red house.

Clary stretched and smiled as she felt the warm body beside hers and a weight against her waist. Clary had slept free of nightmares after her and Jace's moment and now, looking at him, she felt her heart soar. His hair was sticking out in all directions and he looked oddly vulnerable. Vulnerable and Jace Lightwood were not two words you usually put in the same sentence. As if sensing her eyes on him, Jace stirred and let out a low groan as the sun hit him in his eyes. Once his eyes adjusted he turned to look at her. A swarm of butterflies passed through Clary's stomach as his molten gold gaze fixed on her.

"Morning" he said in a drowsy voice, smiling.

"_Good_ morning" Clary said leaning over to peck him on the lips.

But Jace didn't want just a peck it turned out. He pulled her petite frame on top of his as he kissed her long, and passionately. One of her hands lay flat on his chest while the other lay against his face. His hand curled around the nape of her neck pulling her closer while the other pressed down on the small of her back. Needing air, they broke it off reluctantly. They smiled loving at each other.

"Definitely a _good _morning" Jace said and kissed her again but more brief and sweet this time.

"I'd better get going" Jace said a few moments later.

"Yeah before my mother or Luke walks in" Clary said with a grin.

Jace snickered and got up to grab his shoes. As he bent over to tie up the laces Clary couldn't help but admire the ropes of muscle that rippled when he moved. Then there was his strong shoulders, perfectly arched back, –.

"Like what you see?" he suddenly asked, catching her watching him in the mirror with an amused grin on his face. Blush crept up her neck and cheeks when she realised she'd been caught.

"Clary?" her mum's voice suddenly called from just outside the door.

Clary gestured quickly for Jace to slide under the bed. He grimaced for a moment but obeyed. Just as Jocelyn swung the door open and wandered in.

Jocelyn sauntered over to Clary's window and glanced down. No sign of him and no foot prints, nothing. But there was something off about the bottom of Clary's comforter. Jocelyn turned and smiled at her daughter then walked over to sit beside her.

"What is it mum?" asked Clary, and if Jocelyn didn't know her like she did she wouldn't have noticed the slight nervousness in her voice.

"I wanted to talk to you about Jace" she spoke in a parental voice, making sure to keep her expression one of seriousness, even though she was roaring with laughter inside.

She saw Clary visibly swallow and take a breath, "What about him?" she asked trying to sound indifferent.

Jocelyn took Clary's hands in hers, keeping up the concerned parent façade, "First I need to know, Are you using protection?"

Clary blanched, "Uh- I- we haven't even thought about getting anywhere close to doing anything that would require protection!" she said eventually, slightly horrified.

Jocelyn nodded gravely and trying as hard as she could not to buckle over with laughter.

"And the other thing was, you need to understand Clary that men have...desires _but_ if you aren't ready or have doubt or anything _don't _ let them pressure you into anything" she said to her speechless daughter.

She nodded then stood and headed for the door but paused and turned back around, "Oh and say hello to the dust bunnies for me Jace, I'm sure there is a few under the bed."

Then she left, closing the door behind her and making it only to the stairs before erupting into a roar of laughter.

Clary sat gaping after her mother long after she had left the room. It wasn't until she felt the bed creak and Jace re-appeared, that she recovered from her shock.

"Did she really just say that?" Clary asked Jace not expecting an answer.

Jace seem shocked as well, "I do believe we just got pranked by your mother," then he grinned and shrugged, "well she knows I'm here now."

"Come on lets go get lunch" she said standing up and walking to the door.

Then a pair of arms stopped her progress, wrapping tight around her waist. She twisted her head and smiled up at Jace, giving him a quick kiss then ducking out of his hold and slipping out the door.

**I own nothing etc, Cassandra Clare does. **

**Sorry this chapter took so long by the way!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Morning Clary, Jace." Luke greeted the couple as they walked into the kitchen where he sat sipping a coffee.

"Morning" they said simultaneously.

"Oh before I forget your mother has ducked out to see the Lightwoods for an hour or two, something about training and the Institution." Luke said quickly, suppressing a grin.

Clary still looked pale after her mothers little stunt which Jocelyn had explain when she came down stairs in tears. Luke had found himself laughing as well until his face was bright red and he couldn't breath, poor kids never saw it coming. He was interrupted from his musings by his phone ringing, the small screen flashing the caller ID, _Jocelyn_.

Clary watched Luke duck outside with his cell phone pressed against his ear. She had noticed the amused glint in his eyes when he had informed her of her mother temporary absence. She and Jace were never going to live this down, though Jace being Jace he probably thought it was quite entertaining.

Speaking of which, "Jace what do you want for lunch?" she asked opening the refrigerator and sticking her head inside to examine its contence. She jumped when she felt two hands on her hips.

"You" he breathed in her ear, his hot breath fanning the side of her face as his lips grazed the shell of her ear.

Clary suddenly felt a burst of confidence and spun in his arms. She inched her face closer to his until their lips touched lightly then she pulled back to look at him.

"I'm for dessert." She said slyly, her voice low and suggestive.

She soon found herself trying to hold back giggles however as she took in the look on her boyfriend's face. His eyes looked like they were in danger of falling out of their sockets and his mouth could fit the _Titanic _in it with how open it currently was. Then she turned back around abruptly as she felt her mask of appeal slip and threatened to turn into a full blown grin.

"Well Jace do you want something to eat or not because I doubt you'll catch the flies without any bait in your mouth." She said tying desperately to act indifferent.

That was when Luke decided to come back in, "Food's going to have to wait kids, we are wanted at the Lightwoods," then he looked up and saw the expression on Jace's face and added, "Jace you might want to shut your gob I'm sure no one wants to see what you ate last night."

That did it. Clary burst into laughter and faintly heard Jace clear his throat as he broke out of his trance. She slowly sobered but still let out small breathless bouts of laughter as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked up at Jace where he stood arms crossed and an amused yet daring glint in his eyes.

"You think that's funny do you, my little leprechaun?" Jace asked with a taunting smirk.

"Well you certainly won't be getting your pot of gold Mr. Lightwood" Clary replied with a half-hearted glare at him.

He simply shrugged unconcerned then raised an eyebrow as if encouraging her to come up with something better.

Clary though for a moment then snickered and said, "Or dessert."

Jace's face reminded her of that of a child who had just been told he couldn't have a puppy. Being the mature teenager she is she stuck her tongue out at him and tossed her hair out of her eyes.

"Alright you two lets go, I think they'd like us there before the sun sets." Luke interrupted as Jace opened his mouth to shoot a sarcastic remark back at his temperamental red – headed girlfriend.

The head over heels teens sighed in defeat and began to follow Luke out. But Clary stopped quickly and reached up to the pink and green ceramic bowl on top of the fridge and grabbed two apples for herself and Jace then scurried to catch up with the two men. She snagged her green coat off the stair banister and slipped her arms through the sleeves as she walked out the front door and into the midday sun.

She locked one apple between her teeth so she could shut the door and do up her coat buttons then hastily walk to catch up to Jace and Luke. Jace was leaning against the end of the bridge with his arms crossed, tapping his foot impatiently as she approached. Irritated Clary threw the apple at him with more force than necessary but he plucked it out of the air easily before it could do any damage.

The trio began to walk to the Lightwoods at a brisk pace to make up for the time Clary and Jace spent arguing. Clary bit into the juicy sweet flesh of her apple as she walked and continued to absentmindedly for the next few minutes, lost in her own mind, until a warm hand laced with her free one. She glanced up at Jace giving him a small affectionate smile which he returned before laying her head on his shoulder and letting out a contented sigh.

It was a rare peaceful moment and Clary was grateful. She could just be a girl walking with the love of her life; who was not her brother in the end. She didn't have to worry about wars or vampire best friends, she could just be normal even if only for a few moments.

All too soon the Lightwoods current residency came into view and Luke knocked on the door three times before opening the thick wooden door and entering, Clary and Jace following close behind.

They walked into the reasonable sized living room where Jocelyn, Maryse, Robert, Alec, Isabelle and Luke who was taking a seat next to Clary's mother. They all wore blank masks on their faces giving nothing away as to why they were here. Clary felt her palms begin to sweat and her heart rate rise. Jace gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as she shifted from foot to foot. Eventually however Jocelyn spoke.

"Clary, Jace we have something to discuss with you." She said in a monotone voice, staring directly at her nervous daughter and the calm blond boy beside her.


	4. Chapter 4

Jace removed his hand from Clary's so that he could wrap his arm around her. She was trembling and for good reason. He had a horid feeling in the pit of his stomach that had him on alert. All the adults were watching them intently as f they were on trail. Isabelle looked guilty whereas Alec looked concerned. Jace pulled Clary to him tighter, protectively. Still no one said anything and it was grating on his nerves.

"Can someone plaese explain why the hell we are standing here being scrutinized?" Jace demanded.

"Watch your tone Jace Lightwood" Maryse said strictly narrowing her gaze.

It shocked Jace when Clary spoke, "Mom can you please tell us why we're here?' she sounded nervous.

Clary watched her mother intently, waiting for an answer. Jocelyn looked to Maryse who gave a brief sharp nod. Clary began to tremble again, feeling sick suddenly. She vagualy registered Jace squeezing her reasuringly but she was too on edge to take the usual comfort from it.

"The Clave sent out another team today after a small building was set alight in the forest." Clary didn't understand how this involved them until she felt Jace stiffen beside her.

Before she could ask the reason behind his reaction, Maryse spoke, "They found footprints and blood outside." she said bluntly.

The adults all regared Jace coolly. He was ram rod stiff and Clary swore she heard him hiss. She glance between him and the others. Something was very wrong. Abruptly Jace released her and went to stormed out of the room but pause at the door. Before she could move to stop him he punched a clean hole through the wall making a noise that sounded close to a growl. He left then cursing under his breath. Clary stared after him then tured back to the group and narrowed her eyes at them. Whatever this was about they obviously knew it was going to upset him. Did they have to be so blut? Clary turned on her heel and left the room and up the stairs to Jace's tompoary room.

Jace heard the light footsteps coming up the stairs and knew it was Clary. She would be looking for answers. The door swung open before he could contemplate anymore and Jace looked at his beautiful girl as she hesitantly entered the room. As he looked at her he felt fear. Fear of loosing her. He couldn't lose her, not now. He would protect her, he wouldn't let Jonathan take her from him. Jace just stared at her for a few moments, drinking the sight of her in.

The midday sun rays cast a delicate rainbow glow across her skin from the stained glass windows. Thick black lashes framed her mezmerizing emrald eyes. Her flame red hair encased her face and cascaded down the strong set of her shoulders. The Morgenstern family ring sparkled in the light against her collarbone now bare after the removal of her coat. Her black tank top clung to her curves like her jeans which stopped at her small converse clad feet. By the Angel he loved her. She was the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen. Without thinking he crossed the room, pulled her into his arms and kissed her like a man starved. He had to hold her, feel her know she was safe and real.

They broke apart relcutantly the need for oxygen becoming to desperate. Jace cradled her face in his hands. Exhaling deeply Jace grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bed where he sat her down beside him. He turned to her as she waited expectantly. Taking her hands tight in his he explained.

"Clary you know how they never found Seb- Jonathans body after I _thought_ I'd killed him?" Clary nodded so he continued, "That small building your mother mentioned is where Jonathan was raised. The blood and footprints were his."

Clary's head was painfully bombarded with emotions. Her brother was still alive. And he would be coming after her. She knew that without a doubt. Clary pulled her hands out of Jace's and placed her elbows on her knees, bowing her head so she could rub her temples. This couldn't be happening. Things were just getting good again. Then another though struck her, one that made her head and her heart ache. What if he killed Jace? Clary looked up at her beloved. He gently pushed her hair behind her ear and looked at her intently. Her answer was to jump into his arms. She latched on tight never wanting him away from her again where her brother could get him.

Their moment was interupted by Maryse squarking from down stairs, 'Jace, Clary, downstairs we still have matters to discuss!"

They both sighed, wishing they could have stayed how they were. But then reality began to set in and the enormity of the situation had them speeding up to get down the stairs as ordered. Jace grabbed Clary's hand again as they entered giving it a reasuring sqeeze. Maryse told them to take a seat, thank the Angel.

"Clary do you want to be a Shadowhunter?" Clary's mother asked once they seated themselves. There was a hesitant note to her words as though she was hoping she would say no.

"Yes" Clary anwered instantly. She thought she heard her mother faintly sigh.

"Now as we will be staying in Idris we have to concider the matter of Clary's training. That is who will train her, when and where" Clary had to supress a very girlie squeel of happiness.

Jace spoke next, "I will train her, from ten to three and I will turn my room into a training room while were here."

Maryse seemed to deliberate his suggestion befre she confirmed it. "Okay that will work. On one condition," she held up one finger to emphisise her point, " all training sesions must be supervised by an adult. And that does not include Alec." She added the last part when Jace looked at his brother with a pleading face.

"I think that's everything, you can all go, Isabelle and Alec aswell." Maryse dismissed them.

Clary and Jace gratefully jumped up running in the direction of the door. Clary paused briefly to pick up her coat then kept going. It was a nice day outside, clear skies but not too hot.

"What do you want to do today?" Clary asked walking backwards so she could talk to Jace.

"We, Miss Fray, are going on a date" he said with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

"A date?" Clary asked, acting confused and curious while trying not squeal like a school girl.

"Yes, you and I are going to go on our first official date" Jace replied confidently with a smile.

Clary lightly bit her lip and fell into step beside him. She tried desperately to keep her now raging honest curiosity at bay and just follow his lead. But she just couldn't contain herself.

"Jace, where are we going?" she asked nonchalantly.

"It's a surprise" was all he said.

Clary nodded already lost in her thoughts. She thought of all the possible things they could be about to do. Would her take her to a diner for lunch? Or perhaps to a lake for a picnic? Maybe they would just stroll along the streets of Idris? There were so many possible scenarios.

She was so caught up in her musings that she didn't realise they had stopped walking until she felt a gentle tug on her wrist.

They stood at the edge of a forest. The dark depths of the greenery encased the fading line of a rocky dirt path that started from where she stood. The shadows seemed peaceful and inviting, with the chime of a bell bird singing harmoniously in the foliage it made it seem like an unfound paradise.

She turned to Jace and tipped her head to the side silently asking the reason for them being here.

He just smiled and slipped his hand into hers then gestured with his chin for her to walk into the forest.

They walked side by side along the narrow path and into the cool dampness of the forest interior. Hundreds of different greens smudged together, some standing out brightly under the mute yellow glow of small rays of sunlight that broke the canopy roof, others blended with the brown bark of the trees the hung from.

They walked for a while, neither of them talking, until a clearing slowly came into view. As they got closed Clary noticed several disfigured shapes that didn't seem like plants. Soon they reached the edge of the clearing and what was there made Clary gasp softly in awe. The disfigured shape where crumbling stone pillars and sculptures. There was more sunlight here so she could see everything better. She stood there admiring the old mouldy chuck of stone that were scattered around obviously the remnants of something much grander.

Absent-mindedly she followed Jace up a set of crumbling stairs and across the cracked plane of rock that covered the expanse of the area in a large square. When Jace then suddenly stopped she automatically looked where he was facing and froze, clapping a hand over her agape mouth.

There before them stood a mall round stone table with green moss filling the cracks and vines crawling up the cylinder pillar holding it up. Two grey benches lines each side, both in a similar condition to the table.

She didn't know whether to laugh or cry when she saw what sat on the table: Two clear glasses containing what looked like water, a silver bowl holding fruit and nuts, a block of chocolate half wrapped in foil, a platter with cut apple and a platter holding cheese sandwiches.

Jace waited anxiously for Clary to say something. He rung his hands together impatiently while Clary continued to gaze open mouthed at the ruins of the old mansion before them. Finally she looked up at him with a radiant smile to rival the sun and the stars. He stumbled slightly when she suddenly launched herself at him, hugging him fiercely.

She pulled back and looked up at his now relieved and smiling face before asking, "How in the world did you do this?"

"Oh no, a magician never reveals his secrets" he said with a wink.

They walked over and sat down across from each other on the cold benches. After a moment they began to pick at bits and pieces of each food. It was exactly like a first date right down to the awkward looks. Clary would look up at Jace only to catch him looking at her and they would both look away quickly.

"What is this place?" Clary asked quietly, afraid that if she talked to loud she would wake up and that this was all just a dream.

"It's the old Fell mansion ruins. The Fells were an original family if you will however there are hundreds of them now so they aren't really royalty or anything" he explained.

"How did you find it?" she asked enquiringly.

"Valentine brought me out here to train sometimes. It has a stable surface ground but it's exposed to the elements so it tested my endurance and adaptability" he shrugged.

Clary glance around and felt like she could almost see the old mansion standing tall with soft candle lights shining in the windows and Jace springing back and forth across fast and efficiently.

It wasn't long before the golden beams from the sun began to dim as the sun went down. Clary felt disappointed. She didn't want this to end. Slowly she got up, stretching her muscles as Jace came to stand beside her.

"What about the plate and things?" she asked when Jace began to walk away.

"Trust me it's all under control" he assured her.

She let it go and followed him out of the world away from reality and back into the now. They walked slowly back through Idris. The windows of all the houses glowed with orange light as people settled in for the night. It brought a small smile to Clary's face as she saw the young children playing by the TV or the mother cooking in the houses.

All too soon they arrived back at Amatis's little red house. Clary plastered a smile on her face to cover her sadness.

She turned to Jace, "I had a really good time today thank you."

"Really, I mean it wasn't to cliché or anything?" he asked uncertainly.

"It was perfect" Clary assured him quietly with a small smile.

"Alright well be ready in your gear early tomorrow morning. I'll be here to pick you up at nine" he told her.

Clary's smile grew tenfold and she couldn't help but bound lightly on the balls of her feet in excitement. Jace smiled at her, his eyes crinkling, making him look younger.

"Goodnight Jace" Clary said softly.

He bent down and gave her a quick kiss.

"Goodnight Clary" then he turned and left, disappearing into the blue shadows of the night.

After dodging Luke and her Mother, Clary had a light dinner before doing some sketches until she felt her eyes begin to droop. She used every last ounce of energy to climb the stairs and changed before jumping into bed. She was out before her head hit the pillow

_Well sis what a nice surprise. Thought I might find you here. Father would be so proud._

_Then there was pain, pain so intense she cried out begging him to make it stop._


	6. Chapter 6

An agonizing scream of pain echoed through the silent house. Jocelyn jolted awake at the sound. Quick as a flash she was up and running to her daughters room with Luke close behind. The door rebounded off the wall as she threw it open. Clary laid thrashing and whimpering on the bed in her sleep. Jocelyn hurried over and began to shake Clary by the shoulders.

"Clary, Clary! Wake Up!," she cried desperately.

"Jace. No. Please," the quiet plea was barely audible from the young girls pale lips but still carried inconceivable pain.

A hand grasped Luke's heart in a vice grip as her watched the tears pour down his loves face and the young girl he considered a daughter remain trapped in a world of pain. Slowly he walked over to Jocelyn and pried her fingers off her daughter's arms so she wouldn't injure her. Clary continued to howl in anguish while her mother sobbed at her side.

Maryse stood in bemused horror as her son gasped and withered in his bed. Sweat ran in rivets down his body. Robert tried in vain to wake him using all the methods he could think of. She tenderly brushed strands of his gold hair from his clammy forehead. She captured her husband hand for comfort and reassurance as she tried to think of a way to release Jace from his nightmares.

"Leave her. Not her. Not Clary," he breather in a tortured voice.

Robert sifted through ever memory and fact in his brain, as he sat by the bed, frantically trying to think of a way to help his boy. Jace's body suddenly arched of the bed sharply, a piercing cry tearing from his throat. Robert held him down; trying madly to aid Jace in his mental battle.

Then he went limp and silent. This terrified Robert more than the screaming and flailing.

"Jace, Jace? Can you wake up for me please?" Maryse said quietly, shaking his shoulder lightly.

At her touch he gasped loudly, his eyes snapping open.

Jace jolted upright. His first thought, to get to Clary. He had to get to her. Uncaring that he was only in his sweats, Jace swung off the old bed and ran toward the door. He could hear his parents calling out to him from down the hall but he didn't stop. He had to wake Clary up. At the thought of her in pain he moved quicker, flying out the door and onto the dimly lit street.

_Clary, Clary, Clary, Clary, Clary, Clary, Clary_. He chanted her name over and over again to block his own pain. He had no visible wounds but the pain was there, sharp and real. And he knew Clary was going through the same thing.

The small red house soon came into view yet he felt no relief. He cringed as he approached the door. He could hear her howling. He didn't bother to knock. He just snapped the lock and barged in. Jace charged up the stairs and up to his girlfriends' room. The sounds coming from the other side of the door made his knees buckle before he righted himself and stormed through the door.

Clary floated in a haze of pain and awareness. She could hear someone sobbing close by her. Then there was a flurry of activity. The sobbing quietened and the sound of hushed whispers sounded. Then there was a familiar warmth against her cheek.

"Clary? Come on. Wake up for me, please?" she knew that voice. Smooth as velvet yet gruff and masculine.

Torturously slowly she swam through the fog of the implanted mental pain; trying her best to wake up for him. Gradually her eyes began to flutter and his warrior face became clear. The relief was clear as the tension visible drained from his body. Tenderly he reached down and drew her up to his chest. She could feel his nose burying into her wealth of red hair.

"It hurts," she confessed in a broken whisper, her lips grazing his bare chest.

"I know, I know," he said softly.

They held each other in silence for a few more moments; simply savouring being together. However the moment was soon over as someone politely cleared their throat. Clary glanced up to the far corner of the room over Jace's shoulder to look at her mother in the far corner of the room. Clary felt a wave of guilt wash over her as she took in her mothers' appearance.

Jocelyn's face was pale and her skin shimmered in two clear tracks under the weak light, her eyes red and bloodshot. Luke had her wrapped securely in his arms with a concerned frown gracing his face. Clary eased out of Jace's embrace and opened her arms to her mom.

Jocelyn rushed over to Clary and folded her into her arms, holding her tightly. She had known something was desperately wrong when Jace came through the door. He had looked in pain himself but only held concern for her daughter. She had watched in shocked happiness as Jace walked to Clary's bedside, begged her to wake up and her daughters two marble green eyes had come into view.

Tightening her arms Jocelyn asked carefully, "What happened?"

Clary inhaled sharply. She didn't want to talk about this now nor did she want to sleep. She wanted to be with Jace. She _needed_ to know he was here and out of harm's way. She felt a stray tear drip down her face at the thought of him being threatened because of her.

"Clary?" her mother's stern voice cut through her thoughts, bringing her back to reality.

"Mom please, I don't want to talk about it just now ok?" Clary murmured.

"But –" Jocelyn protested releasing her.

"Jocelyn maybe you should leave it for tonight. We'll have Maryse and Robert over for lunch and discuss it then" Luke objected.

"No! She's my daughter, I deserve to know what happened _now _not tomorrow" Jocelyn argued back.

"Mom, Jocelyn" three voices said disapprovingly.

"What? I'm doing what a mother should!" Clary's mother complained.

"No. You're being pushy and trying to feed your own curiosity. So now _we_ are going to bed and discussing this _tomorrow_" Luke said sternly and grasped her upper arm to move her out the door.

Jocelyn huffed and shrugged him off, walking promptly out of the room. He sighed helplessly as he watched her go. Did they still have that blanket on the couch? He turned back to Jace and Clary with a soft smile. Jace glanced up with pleading eyes. Luke ginned wickedly and nodded in allowance.

Jace continued to hold his beautiful crying red head long after the resounding of the click of the door, announcing Luke's departure, was gone. Neither of them spoke or slept. He peppered light kisses on her hair every now and then but even they were soundless.

"What do you think will happen?" Clary asked him suddenly.

"I don't know. But we'll face it together. _Tomorrow_."


	7. Chapter 7

****Warning 2 stars indicate a description of events some people may find too graphic.**

The sun inevitably rose, illuminating the small room and the two teenagers that lay curled together against the headboard.

"What do you want to tell them?"

Jace's heart rate spiked for a moment at the sudden sound of her voice. He glanced down at her, thinking about his answer.

Taking a deep breath he replied, "We tell them the truth."

"But do you think they'll believe us?" Clary said doubtfully.

He shrugged, "I really don't know."

Clary sighed and wriggled even closer to him. She had spent a good part of the night checking him for wounds then drawing an _iratze_ rune just in case. Paranoia was getting the best of her but after what they went through last night it was unavoidable .Re-telling the nightmare was going to be even harder.

But she had Jace. And he had her.

The door suddenly burst open. Jocelyn came storming through, looking like a woman on a mission.

"I am not even going to comment on Jace still being here. But you both need to be downstairs in 10 minutes. Maryse and Robert are coming for breakfast instead" and with that she turned and left the room.

Clary rolled her eyes and exchanged a glace with Jace who huffed in annoyance. They both would have preferred to just stay where they were.

"Alright. Let's get this over with" Jace murmured.

She shook her head defiantly. When he didn't make any move to get up she relaxed; thinking he'd given up. But then his callused fingers were dancing across her rib cage making her squeal.

"Ahh! No! Jace! Uncle, Uncle!" she pleaded through breathless laughter.

His deep arrogant chuckle sounded in her ear as he continued to tickle her mercilessly. She flailed around in his hold, trying to escape. After much begging and pleading he finally released her. She jumped up and away from him.

Jace watched with male amusement as she stood on the far side of the room with her hands on her hips, scowling at him. He snickered and her scowl deepened. He linked his fingers behind his head and waited for her to give in. He didn't have to wait long.

"Alright, I give up. Let's go or my mother will come back up here and drag us down there by the ear" Clary informed him bluntly.

He laughed and leapt up off the bed. In a very un-Jace like move he opened the door for her, indicating she should go first. Cautiously Clary moved past him and toward the door, only to be snagged around the waist and pulled back for a cheeky kiss on the cheek.

The boyish mischief in his eyes made her smile as they left the room and descended the stairs, walking towards the sound of their parents' voices. A sense of Déjà vu came over her as they walked into a kitchen full of curious, judgemental and animated eyes.

"Sit" Maryse demanded instantly and they both sat, linking hands under the table.

Robert calmly took over the situation before his wife could over react, "Now why don't you start off by telling us what happened last night?"

Clary glanced at Jace silently asking if she should tell the story. He nodded briefly so she proceeded.

"It started as soon as I went to sleep...

"_Well sis what a nice surprise. Thought I might find you here. Father would be so proud" a voice sneered from behind her._

_She knew that voice. Vile, rough and evil._

"_Jonathan" she acknowledged softly, turning to face her brother._

_She glared at the smug amused smile on him face._

"_Oh, are you not happy to see me dear sister?" he asked sarcastically._

"_What do you want?" she asked boldly._

"_I want a lot of things Clarissa but most of all I want you. However there is a pesky little blond child in my way" he frowned before grinning wickedly and clicking his fingers._

_Jace stood in her brother's hold now. One hand grasped his blond locks the other wrapped around his neck._

"_You see children, there are thing about me you are yet to learn, most you probably never will; well except one. As I am the only 'demon-child', no-one knows the ability one would have. Now as I hinted you will be lucky enough to witness one of those abilities tonight but that is going to have to wait. Because I am so nice I am going to give you a chance to surrender" he told us with false cheerfulness._

_Clary stared at Jace trying to tell him to say no. Jace closed and open his eyes slowly, showing he understood._

"_Well 'angel-child' yes or no?" Jonathan asked impatiently._

"_No" Jace said firmly._

_Then there was pain, pain so intense she cried out begging him to make it stop. It gripped her head, lungs and heart in a harsh grip. She felt like she was being turned inside out and compacted._

_She vaguely heard Jace begging, "__Leave her. Not her. Not Clary."_

_Gradually the grip on each part of her body began to loosen. She gulped air into her starved lungs. Her pulse was loud in her ears, pounding insistently like a base drum. All of a sudden her head was unwillingly jerked up to look at her brother._

"_You're going to want to see this, sister" Jonathan cackled._

_He abruptly released Jace's hair and splayed his fingers wide. Clary gasped in horror as it became coated in black and green flames._

"_Pretty neat huh?" the boy once thought to be Sebastian asked rhetorically like it was a party trick, "but watch this."_

_******__ Jonathan swiftly drove is fingers up into the front of Jace's rib cage. An almighty scream of agonizing pain ripped from Jace's lungs as the sickening sound of burning flesh filled the air. She tried to run to him but she couldn't move. Clary watched helplessly as he plunged the flaming fingers deeper into Jace's tanned skin. __******_

"_Jace. No. Please!"_

_She shouted out his name again and again until her throat was sore and she could no long make a sound._

_**** **__Then her brother let Jace go. She ceased her bawling believing the torture to be over only to watch him withdraw his fingers and plunge them into her boyfriends back making it arch sharply. More anguished howls filled the air. __******_

_Clary's knees buckled and she fell to the ground. Then he really did stop. Jace's screams silenced and when she looked up only her unknown brother stood there. With deliberate slowness he closed his hand into a fist and the grip on her organs began to appear once more._

_A pleased smile appeared on his face, "We will be seeing each other again soon, sister."_

...and then Jace woke me up" she finished.

Her voice was barely audibly by the time she was finished. She had also moved closer to Jace and was now tucked into his side as he wiped away the salty trails of water that ran down her face. Looks of horror, disgusted amazement and grief masked each adults face.

Silently Jace and Clary stood, retreating up the stairs to the dusty old room where they latched onto each other awaiting patiently for the adults' verdict of the situation.


	8. Chapter 8

Maryse paced anxiously up and down the small room in Amatis's house. All the adults had convened in there, either seated on the sofa or wearing grooves in the floor as she was. They needed a plan. But how to plan against something you know nothing of? Then her husband cautiously cleared his throat from his seat by the window.

"Magnus is part demon, he might know something?" he suggested hesitantly.

Robert Lightwood knew it was hazardous bringing up the colourful warlock so soon. As much as she tried to show acceptance their son's sexuality and partner choice, he knew Maryse still harboured doubts. He himself on the other hand was happy for Alec and proud of him for revealing his true self in such a bold and public display.

"It's possible. He is also eight hundred years old, he may have heard of things like this," Luke reasoned calmly, ignoring the tightening in Maryse's eyes at his words.

"Then it's settled!" announced Jocelyn, "I'll go and contact him now."

"Favourite colour?" Magnus asked the blue eyed boy sitting across from him.

He and Alec were sitting out the front of a small diner, sipping coffee whilst asking each other questions. Since that earth moving kiss they had shared in the hall, the two had been trying to spend as much time as possible together. The only times they had been separated was at night; irrevocably having to give into the demands of sleep. Magnus had also learnt that his boyfriend was not one for showing large amounts of affection in public; though he did allow the odd kiss or two.

"Black," Alec answered quietly.

"Of course," the warlock rolled his eyes, not at all surprised by the shadowhunters choice. All the boy ever wore was faded, holey, black sweaters.

Magnus opened his mouth to ask another when suddenly a letter appeared on the table in front of him in a short burst of flames. He picked it up curiously. His name was scrawled across the front in messy print.

"Who's it from?" Alec asked, his curiosity also ignited with the sudden appearance of the fire message.

"Don't know..." Magnus murmured.

He slowly opened it and read aloud for Alec's benefit.

_Dear Magnus,_

_Apologies if we are interrupting you but there is an urgent matter for which we need your council and knowledge on. Please, come to Amatis's as soon as possible._

_Thankyou,_

_Jocelyn Fairchild._

He continued to frown at the yellowed paper for a moment. What on earth would they need his 'council and knowledge' on? If this involved Maryse the matter must be very dire for she would not have asked for his assistance were it not.

"We should probably go now then?" Alec inquired, not wanting to assume things.

Magnus just nodded and stood, leaving a bill and generous tip on the small round table with their half empty mugs. There walked together closely down the streets of Idris, both lost in thought as to what the urgent matter at hand was.

"What do you think they doing down there Jace?" Clary asked tentatively. It was the first time either of them had spoken since they had curled up together on the small bed in the dusty room upstairs.

"I'm not sure," he replied honestly.

She was quiet again then, submerged in the theories that ran through her troubled mind. Then a particular theory came to mind that stilled her heart and constricted her lungs. What if they tried to separate them? Move them away from each other? The mere though made her eyes prickle. She needed Jace. Surely their parents wouldn't be so cruel?

"Hey? What's the matter?" Jace asked, noticing the sudden change in her.

Her chin trembled as she looked up at his handsome face, "What if they try to break us apart Jace?"

"Oh sweetheart, come here" he said and pulled her close as the tears began to dribble from her enchanting green eyes.

Jace tucked her firmly into him, her head under his chin, his heartbeat strong under her ear. His heart hurt though as he listened to her whimpers of fear at the possible outcome. No girl as beautiful as her should cry. He gently tilted her head up to look at him. Tenderly he brushed back a few stray tangles of her fiery red hair that stick mattered to her face but her tears.

"I'd never let that happen," he says with conviction.

She sniffles a few times before giving a slight nod in acceptance. An appreciative smile graces her face as she brushes away the last few stray tears.

They lay there a while longer until a knock at the door startles them both. The unintelligible murmurs of several people drift through the door.

Then they heard the clearer voice of Jace's adoptive mother,"Jace, Clary can you come down stairs please."

It was more of a demand rather than a question but none the less they complied, rising regretfully from the bed. They looked at each other in unison, giving equal nods of encouragement and a light squeeze of their joined hands before walking down the staircase.

The first thing Clary noticed as they walked in was the bright magical Magnus seated in a wooden cane chair with Alec standing behind him. She froze. They weren't going to take away her memories again were they? No they couldn't. Desperately she tightened her grip on Jace's hand, halting his progress into the room. Only when Jace turned back to her and placed his hands on her face did she realize that she was frantically shaking her head in denial.

When Jace felt Clary stop at the entrance to the room he presumed it was just hesitancy but when he looked back and saw the fear in her eyes he began to worry. He followed her line of sight to Magnus then the pieces gradually fell into place. She though they were going to take away her memories again. He walked back towards his startled little gazelle, taking her face carefully in his hands. She looked up at him with watering, pleading eyes and his breath hitched. His poor girl was so scared.

"Clary it's ok, they're not going to take away your memory, I promise" he whispered soothingly.

He continued to try to pacify her with calm words. Little by little the awareness began to return to her face. He sighed in relief and pulled her into his warm embrace.

"Are you ok now?" he asked gently.

He took each of her hands in his, bringing them to his soft lips and grazing a kiss across their knuckles. She nodded her affirmation. He gave her a positive smile before turning them to the waiting room.


	9. Chapter 9

The room was silent a moment after Clary's minor meltdown. Magnus couldn't help but envy them. They were just like any other couple; accepted. He cleared his throat and all eyes snapped to him.

"Clary, Jace your friends and family here have explained the situation here to me and I will do all I can to help but you must understand that I will not put myself or Alec at serious risk," he revealed regretfully.

"Of course," Jace said; he had expected no less.

"Now the flames Jonathan used are a common trait of a demon blooded being. The flames change colour depending on the age of the person or creature," blue flames suddenly came alight in Magnus's hand, "you see mine are blue, which would tell you that I am of great age. A very ancient warlock, much older than myself, would have pure white flames. All demon blooded things start out with black flames.

Now you say Jonathans are still part black meaning he has only been in touch with his powers for no more than a decade. This also tells us that he is weak in comparison to most."

The whole room listened enraptured, hanging on his every word.

"But don't let that fool you. If Valentine," Clary shuddered, though Magnus chose not to acknowledge it, "taught the Old Magic to him I fear this may be worse then it seems."

"What is the Old Magic?" asked Luke.

Magnus reached up briefly to touch the hand of his beloved which lay encouragingly on his shoulder.

"The Old Magic is a very dark, very potent magic that was taught centuries ago. Those who knew it were the most evil and foul creatures one could come across. It corrupted all who used it. Only a very few still know of it and how to use it, though even they are withering away or are locked away. If anyone would know it would be Valentine."

"So if Jonathan does know it?" Luke questioned again.

A troubled sigh left Magnus and Alec squeezed his shoulder in silent comfort.

"If Jonathan does know it then he will have several advantages. One being he can dream walk, which is what you experienced last night...," he looked conflicted for a moment.

"Just tell us Magnus," Jace grumbled, wrapping his arms tight around his girlfriend from behind.

"He can kill you, in your dreams, and if he gains enough power...that death can penetrate through to the real world," he said sorrowfully.

A small cry choked from the women in the room while the men just moved closer to them, renewing the power of their hold around them.

"Is there anything you can do to protect their minds?" asked Jocelyn hopefully.

"I'm afraid not. The mental shields I would usually erect are specific to the creature, being or entity I am blocking out and as Jonathan is something we have never encountered before there is no spell to block him," he admitted sadly.

"So you know of no other like Jonathan having ever existed?" asked Jocelyn helplessly, glancing at her daughter.

"No but I have some contacts who may know something. They have been around many centuries," Magnus replied.

Jocelyn just nodded, looking slightly dejected.

"You said there were several advantages he would have. What are the rest?" inquired Robert, his face crunched with worry. Maryse was sat next to him her eye trained watchfully on her adopted son.

"There are three more key advantages he has. One is that he is impossibly fast and strong. By fast I do mean fast quicker than a jumbo jet and the strength of a thousand men. Two he does not sleep. When he is in your dreams he is in a trance like state. Should you find him in that time he will not be aware of you therefore giving you one of the most opportunistic moments you could hope for. And three he cannot die without a bronze blade to the heart. He can be wounded but he will heal within moments. Use those few moments wisely," the warlock informed them monotonously.

"Can he control demons like Valentine did?" asked Maryse nervously.

"Maybe one or two but not the extensive numbers Valentine did no."

Maryse let out a small breath of relief.

"What can we do about the dreams for the time being?" Jocelyn asked.

"Now as parents you aren't going to like this but it is the best solution. They need to stay together, the closer they are the more powerful they are. The best place to stay would be at the Lightwoods as you will all want to stay together obviously," he advised.

"Wait you said we'd be more powerful if we were closer, does that mean we have similar powers to him?" asked Jace with an almost excited gleam in his eye. Testosterone.

"In a form yes. He is fast and strong, you can leap building. With for you dear Clary, he is smart and cunning, you can draw new runes to outwit him. As for dream walking you both have an essence for lack of better word. It won't stop him but you can reduce your own pain and heal wounds to a degree," Magnus enlightened him.

From then on Jace tuned out as the adults asked inconsequential of him. Instead he looked down at his oddly quiet love. She had not spoken a word during the whole information exchange, though that didn't worry him; it was the fact that she had released his hands. She was like a ragdoll in his arms, unresponsive as if the whole weight of the world was upon her shoulders.

Quietly and inconspicuously he led them out of the room, through the house and out the back door. A large tree sat along the fence line in the small backyard, there were a few flowers dotted here and there. The grass was damp from a light shower of water the plants received in the early morning so he sat them down on a small patch of root run ground under the tree.

Clary continued to stay silent as he sat them down, his back against the tree, her between his legs with her back and head pillowed against his toned chest. He decided not to question her; she would talk when she was ready. A light breeze was flowing through that yard. It was peaceful if only for a moment. He could have easily fallen asleep any other day. But now he didn't dare.

But then he looked down at Clary. Apparently she did. She was asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Jace's heart began to race.

_No, No, No, she couldn't go to sleep!_ He thought frantically.

"Clary, Clary! Come on wake up!" he panicked shaking her lightly.

There was no response. He continued to call for her and try to rouse her from the horror that was now sleeping. She had yet to make a sound which he took as a good sign. He continued fruitlessly to wake her to no avail.

"Please Clary," he begged quietly.

No response. He looked down at her at a loss. He had no idea what to do. He had run out of ideas. Images of the horrible things that could be happening to her flashed through his mind. Flames, blood, scream of pain. Oh by the angel if only he could wake her kiss- Then it came to him. In a last desperate effort he pressed his lips hard to hers silently begging her to find him through the darkness.

Then the most miraculous sound echoed in his ears. He soft sigh that she made as she woke. Her eye lids slowly fluttered open revealing her bright emerald green orbs. She seemed bewildered for a moment before the sight of his face finally seemed to register in her mind. She threw her arms around him.

"Oh thank the angel," he breathed in relief into her abundance of thick red locks.

But then he felt wetness against his chest. He glanced down only to find her clinging desperately to his navy shirt, her face contorted in pain.

Clary clung desperately to her warrior as the nightmare flashed behind her yes with perfect clarity...

_Clary looked around. She seemed to be in a clearing in the woods. How had she gotten here?_

"_Decided not to bring your boyfriend this time?" the hauntingly familiar voice of her brother echoed behind her. _

_She turned and opened her mouth to retort but found no sound came out. She tried again but again nothing escaped._

"_Sorry what was that?" Jonathan said sarcastically cupping his hand to his ear, "Oh yes daddy dearest did teach me some tricks Clarissa. Silence Runes are quite handy are they not?"_

_He began to circle her slowly, purposefully. She moved with him, never letting him out of her sight._

"_I won't stay long. I just could not pass up the chance for a visit you know? Now one more quick thing before I go..."_

_Suddenly an excruciating pain filled her body unlike any other. It felt as if her veins had been drained of blood and were rubbing together like sandpaper. She screamed soundlessly as the torture continued. She tried to keep as still as possible; not moving a muscle in the hope that it would bring some sort of relief._

_She had no such luck. Her veins continued to grind and scrape against each other as if they were puppets on a string._

...then she'd felt a warmth as if someone was pulling her from the depths of the coldest lake to the front of a warm fire where one would lay sit lost in a book on a cold winters night.

Terrified of her thoughts she pulled herself closer to Jace, the need to feel his arms around her, hiding her from the nightmares in her mind, overwhelming her. Then she felt the root covered ground disappear from under her and began to fell into a slow rocking motion.

"I'm going to take us up to your room ok?" Jace whispered soothingly.

She nodded mutely. She didn't care where he took them as long as he didn't let her go. But then she heard footsteps approaching quickly. Clary felt Jace tense somewhat under her.

"What happened?" she heard her mother's hysterical voice wail.

"She fell asleep," was all he gave in answer.

"Bring her into the front room so she can tell us what happened," Jocelyn said in a firm voice.

Clary felt Jace's chin grazed the top of her head as he shook his, "Not now. She needs to calm down and rest. And I wouldn't challenge me on this if I were you. I mean no disrespect but right now I am going to do what's best for her. So if you'd please move?"

Jocelyn spluttered in disbelief at how the teenager before her had just spoken to her. He continued to hold her gaze expectantly. She held her ground. He daughter may be seeing him be she was the adult it this and she wanted respect. Clary was her daughter. She opened her mouth to refuse her request however before she could say a word a pair of familiar arms wrapped around her waist picking her up and moving her out of the angel-boys path.

Jace nodded thankfully at Luke as he moves Jocelyn out of his way. He knew Clary's mother meant well but she did need to learn the boundaries. Effortlessly he carried his girl up the stairs bridal style. Next he opened the door before depositing himself and her on the bed.

Proceeding cautiously he asked the first question in his mind, "Why didn't you scream?"

He was slightly startled when she answered almost immediately.

"He put a silencing rune on me," her voice was hoarse and gruff from her tears.

Jace constricted his arms around her protectively. She was never going to sleep without him again.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked carefully, mindful of her current mental state.

"Please," was all she said before wrapping herself around him like a tree vine and coiling tight.

She took a deep breath before recounting her encounter with her brother. By the time she was finished Jace was seeing red. He would be the one to kill the half-breed. He felt angry at himself as well for not being there; easing the pain as Magnus said they could do if together.

"Jace, I'm scared," Clary admitted quietly.

"I know sweetheart, I know," he replied gently.

"Why is he doing this though? Why go to all this trouble?" she pressed.

"I don't know but I'm sure we'll find out soon," he confessed uncertainly.

He knew the answers would soon be revealed. The calm before the storm.


	11. Chapter 11

The week that followed was tense and tiring. Magnus had yet to return any comment on what his contacts may have known. He did however provide Clary and Jace with a draft which kept them awake without any effects to their health. That was beginning to run out as well so they were expecting a visit soon despite the lack of communication.

They had begun Clary's daily training sessions five days ago with Luke supervising their first lesson. The first lesson had been about obtaining the correct stance and basic manoeuvres with daggers and such then progressed into more technical components from there onward. Jace was patient but forceful in his teaching, treating her like any other shadowhunter in training.

Today would be no different to the past five except they would be trying one on one combat for the first time. Something Clary had had to beg and plead for from Jace. He was completely against the idea stating that she was not yet ready and would mostly likely be injured, leaving out the fact that it would be him hurting her. She knew that was why he was so hesitant but after several pouts and pleas he had caved under the condition they use wooden weapons; Clary had made a face at that.

Still she walked down the paved street to the Lightwoods the following day with more haste than usual. The wind blew her hair into a mattered trail of fire behind her as she hugged her worn jacket tighter to her trembling frame. Thankfully the Lightwood's mansion was soon in sight.

She trotted quickly up the stair to the thick oak door. She rapped the heavy knocked against the wood three times with her gloved hand, waiting for a response. She heard the sound of feet thumping down the stairs and then the door swung open revealing Isabelle.

"Isabelle?"

"Yes, sorry to disappoint. Come in and I'll explain."

Clary followed Isabelle into the old house with a trickle of worry in her mind. Jace would never miss a session if it wasn't important. He rarely let her out of his sight as it is. They walked down the brief hall and into the sitting room. Jace's adoptive sister gestured to the sofa and Clary sat down quickly.

"What's going on?" Clary asked immediately after Isabelle was seated.

"Nothing you need stress about. The Clave wanted to speak to Jace about Jonathan, they want as many details as they can get," she explained.

"So basically they don't have any idea where _Seb_-Jonathan is then?" Clary stressed.

"Exactly and Jace is the only one who can give them any sort of lead or insight," Isabelle agreed grudgingly.

Clary sighed then moved to stand, "No training then today."

Isabelle jumped up startling her "Oh no missy, you're still training; just not with angel boy," she said with a mischievous smile.

"Ok basics in one on one combat. Your lead foot always goes back. Never let you opponent get behind you if you can help it. Keep your guard up and weapon balanced," Isabelle instructed Clary seriously.

They stood in the centre of what was once was Jace's temporary room. All the furniture had been removed and replaced with a table for equipment, a training bag and a chair for the supervisor. That chair was unoccupied today because, she was told, an adult only had to be here if it was Jace and Clary training. She could see the clear scuff marks on the light wood floors from the last time they trained.

Clary listened intently as Isabelle explained what they would be doing today.

"We will start with simple defence drill for now then introduce the weapons in a moment. Now stand feet shoulder width apart. On my count we begin, 1, 2, 3!"

Clary only had enough time to raise her hands before Isabelle was flying at her with fists and directions.

"Block, dodge, block, punch, block, dodge, jump, punch, kick, block, dodge..."

This continued for several minutes until Clary had sweat running down her face in rivets, sticking her hair to her flush skin. Clary could feel where there would be bruises. Finally after Isabelle pinned her to the floor for the third time they stopped for a break. Clary drew a quick healing rune, drained a bottle of water then ran back to the floor where Isabelle stood with two wooden knives in hand.

"Alright, we will start again just with the basics. First, you will have to adjust your techniques to accommodate the weapon and how it moves etc. Second, don't jab at your target, you'll slow down. Lastly, don't go for the obvious areas immediately, they can anticipate that, aim for arms, face and legs before you go for the 'organs' like the heart."

Clary nodded as she recited the other girl's points through her head. Isabelle spun a plain dagger in her hand until she held the blade. Clary grasped the foam hilt in her hand and balanced it in her palm, surprised at its realistic weight.

"Oh and Clary," said girl glanced up, "don't try and do what they do in the movies, it won't work."

They both snorted before stepping back to opposite sides of an invisible line and dropping into stance.

"Again on my count 1, 2, 3..."

Crack.

The sound for wood slamming together reverberated around the hollow room and they began to move. Isabelle threw in suggestions and instructions every now and again but allowed Clary to learn herself for the most part.

She was soon covered in sweat again and slowing down. She ignored it and put it down to fatigue; they had been at this for over an hour. Even when her vision blurred for a moment but she shook it off and kept going. She forced her muscles to move faster and her brain to catch up however she still felt like she was in a daze. Then her vision stared to blur again and black spots appeared. The sounds of the training room began to fade and then she was falling.

She felt hands catch her and lower her to the floor before her world went black.


	12. Chapter 12

Jace stood in the entry way grand hall with an air of indifference despite his inner turmoil. When Maryse had slammed Alec's door open, Jace's while Clary was training, ordering him to get up, shower and be downstairs in half an hour he had no idea what was happening. All she told him was the Clave had 'urgent matters to discuss'. He was furious when she said he would be going alone and wouldn't be seeing Clary, instead he had to answer questions from these bullheads. He hoped she'd remembered her medication; he usually reminded her.

The Clave hall was as grand as one would expect. Drapes and tapestries of gold, red and silver coated the walls. The floors were made of polished cream marble, the walls of dark maple. One long oak table ran down a third of room with plush ruby chairs with frames of shining gold surrounding it. The table was bare and reflected Jace's silhouette as he was escorted to the panel.

He seated himself in a red cushioned chair at the far end of the table. He remained immobile under the scrutiny of the twelve high court members of the Clave. They looked at him with steel eyes that left a feeling of unease on his chest. Each wore a black robe trimmed with purple and the faintest line of silver and a black shirt beneath it. Many had grey hair and the heads of handcrafted canes peppered the edge of the table beside them.

Finally they put him out of his misery and spoke.

"Jonathan, the-"

"It's Jace," said boy interrupted.

"Council has asked you here today," the old croon continued, ignoring Jace's interruption, "in regards to the matter of Jonathan Morgenstern and his current where abouts."

"I've already told you everything I know."

"Yes, however, that was before you were free of distraction and had time to think through your statement to find any more information for us," a balding man to his left pressed.

"Don't you think I would have contacted the Clave if I had obtained any new evidence? My loved ones are the most at risk in this situation. So sorry to disappoint but I have no further information to give you in regards to Jonathan Morgenstern," Jace argued despite the look of disapproval he was receiving from the table.

Surprised that Maryse had not reprimanded him for his rude behaviour, Jace glance behind him to where she had been seated. The chair similar to his was empty. He looked around and spotted her tucked into a corner with a piece of something red clutched in her hand. Then just as quickly it disappeared in a flash of smoke and fire.

Jace snapped his head back to the pruned face men in front of him at the sound of a cane snapping against the heavy wood table.

"Mr Lightwood we are you superiors and as such will be treated with respect. Now we understand you want to protect those you care about but the safety of the court and the pure lineages are what must be most protected at this point in time. Therefore we need you to focus more on finding us more information-"

Before Jace could bark insults at the callous old tyrant Maryse interrupted.

"My apologies gentlemen but I'm afraid this meeting will have to be postponed as we have an urgent family matter to which we must attend."

"That may be but-" one of the youngest of the twelve began before he was cut off by Maryse.

"We are here as volunteers not people under charge or order thus we may leave now and defer this congregation until further notice without question can we not?"

Mother and son pinned the court with angered and challenging eyes until the head of the judiciary consented with a brief nod before calling guards to escort them from the hall.

Maryse set a quick pace toward home as the exited the gates of the Clave headquarters. She had yet to tell Jace what the 'family matter' was but he stayed silent waiting for her to tell him. When she said nothing he remained patient until he couldn't stand the tense silence anymore and grasped her bicep to halt her.

"Maryse what's going on?"

Isabelle wrapped the red tongue of ribbon around the fire message, covering several letters of the name scrawled across the front. _Magnus_. Inside was a brief note asking for his immediate return due to a matter of great urgency. She sent the call then turned back to Clary.

The accident was so unexpected that Isabelle had almost remained frozen. There had been no warning, no signs, just a suddenly falling teenage girl. One moment they were sparing then they were on the floor, one of them seemingly lifeless.

Clary was lying on the training room floor with a pillow under her head. She had yet to move even the slightest since she collapsed fifteen minutes ago. Isabelle had caught Clary as she fell and retrieved a pillow for her before sending a fire message to her mother. She received the order from her mother to contact Magnus almost instantaneously. She knew her mother would postpone Jace's interview. Then she would tell Jace. He was going to murder her.

She began to pace protectively beside Clary as she waited anxiously for Maryse and Jace to arrive. Then she heard the door downstairs slam against the wall.

Jace thundered up the stairs to the training room with only one thought in his mind. Get to Clary. His heart pulsed in his ears in time with the pounding of his feet. Only when he skidded to a halt in the training room doorway did everything go silent.

Clary lay on the cold floor like a genuine _Snow White_, pale, arms at her side and her expressionless face tilted toward him on the pillow under her head. The sight made his knees tremble and his fingers reach for the door frame. He didn't see Isabelle at Clary's feet or feel Maryse's hand on his tense shoulders. But Jace knew.

This time he couldn't wake his sleeping beauty with a kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

Jace sat at Clary's bed side in the dark bedroom of the Lightwood mansion. He listened silently to her steady breathing. His fingertips tracked up and down her still hand that lay closest to him. She looked so peaceful, like she was sleeping after a hard training session. He could only wish. His heart twisted in his chest every time he thought of the horrors she could be experiencing in her nightmares.

He had been reduced to a walking corpse when he saw her on the floor earlier that afternoon. Once he had regained the strength in his legs he had drifted across the room as if in a trance to Clary's side. With extreme gentleness he had bent down and lifted her into his barely steady arms, trying to ignore her resemblance to a rag doll. He acknowledged no one. He just glided to the door and down the hall until he reached his room where he placed her tenderly upon his antique bed.

No one had been in to see him since. For that he was grateful. He knew the moment one of them walked in his emotions would spill over. The tears balancing precariously on his lower lids would tremble in small rivets down his face as his breath left in gusts of wind. He wouldn't let them see him like that, weak, vulnerable and, although he dare not admit it, hopeless.

The fingers teasing along Clary's pale hand began to shiver. Jace's breath hitched. He wanted to be strong but right now the most important thing to him was hurting and he could have stopped it. His eyes swung toward the small red bottle on the small side table. One dosage of the serum that started it all lie pooled at the bottom. If only she had remember. If only he had been here.

"I'm so sorry," he apologized in a broken whisper.

"This was not your fault son."

Jace's head snapped around at the sound of his adoptive father's voice. Robert stood in the doorway with one hand in his pocket. The older man began to walk slowly across the room, understanding how close Jace was to breaking. It hurt him to see his son weighed down by so much guilt. He crouched down beside Jace and placed his hand on the boy's knee.

"This is simply an unfortunate event in which everyone could take the blame. Isabelle could have remembered. Maryse could have refused the interview. Even I could have refused the interview. We all could have attempted to prevent this in some way. But Jace, what's done is done. It's happened now we have to find a way to fix it," Robert said in attempted to rationalize with Jace, "Magnus should be here any minute. Why don't you come downstairs and we'll find a way to get your girl back."

Jace said nothing, he was torn. He wanted to stay with Clary but he'd be no closer to finding a way to save her if he did. So with great reluctance and will he rose from his seat, ignoring the cracking of his dormant joints, and moved toward the door.

Maryse and Isabelle paced anxiously as they waited for Magnus and Alec in the living room. They were also anxious to see if Robert could convince the shell that was once Jace to emerge from the room into which he had retreated. Both had not seen him since the moment in the training room where he had picked her up with such care and grief before carrying her away that it broke their hearts.

The sound of a door closing softly had their heads turning toward the wooden staircase with apprehensive hope. When two pairs of feet came into view at the top, breaths they didn't know they were holding left them in a large huff. Though they did not move, even though their limbs twitched to do so, they just let father and son descend in silence. Only when they reached the foot of the stairs did Jace disconnect himself from where he had been, under his father's arm, and look at them desolate eyes.

A small sob escaped Maryse and she could not contain herself anymore. She threw herself across the room and reefed her son into her arms. He was unresponsive to her touch even as she whispered words of encouragement to him promising it would be ok. But she could not take it to heart, she'd no idea what it must feel like to lose someone again after having lost them repeatedly in such a short space of time and only getting them back for brief moments at a time.

She released Jace and guided him to a couch which Isabelle then seated herself on the opposite end of. Maryse remained standing with her husband waiting for the warlock and her son to arrive. One could cut the tension in the room with a knife, no one spoke, no one moved.

But when the knock on the door they had been waiting for sounded the relief heaved through the room in a great sigh. Robert scurried to open the door. The oak panel swung back to reveal the colourful warlock and their colourless son. Silently Robert ushered them into the lounge where they seated themself on the loveseat in the far corner of the room.

Maryse was the first one to speak, "Thank you for coming so quickly and on such short notice."

"Of course," Magnus nodded.

"What do you suggest we do?" asked Isabelle quietly.

"We have to start hunting for Jonathan. In order to keep Clary in comatose state he must go into a trance as I have said previously. This is the only chance we're going get to catch him off guard. He won't let her wake up now, not after he's lost a week of control. The hardest part will be finding him," Magnus explained with wisdom and authority.

"And we do that how?" again it was Isabelle who asked.

"We use Jace and Clary as bait."


	14. Chapter 14

"Absolutely not!" Maryse protested, jumping to her feet.

A chorus of agreement followed her. All the Lightwoods came to their feet, even Robert. Their faces scrunched and turned red as they hollered objections. Magnus sat in his chair, making no move to dispute the families view, simply letting them vent their rage at his statement. He had known that they would react this way; any parent would if their child was in danger. But this was the only way to get Clary back and stop Jonathan.

Alec stood behind Magnus's velvet chair with much the same reaction to his family. He understood why they were so against it, even he wasn't completely for the idea. The grief from losing Max was still raw and the thought of losing another loved one so soon was terrifying. But Alec trusted Magnus. He knew that his other half wouldn't put them in this situation unless he was sure they would come to no harm. Whether he would admit it or not, Magnus had become quite fond of all the Lightwoods and Clary.

The screaming and nonchalance from the respective parties continued for a while longer before someone noticed that the sullen figure on the couch had yet to speak or move. Alec let Magnus's hand slip from his and, ignoring the warlock's curious stare, drifted across the room to stand in front of Jace. He knelt down on one knee in front of his _parabatai _and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked into the emotionless gold eyes, usually alive with a molten spark and frowned. There was no recognition, no response.

"Jace?"

At the sound of his brother's voice so close Jace's eyes snapped up. The intensity of his stare startled Alec. Their gazes stayed locked, reading, studying, and learning until Alec turned his head suddenly registering the echo of his name being called. Glancing once more at Jace for any sign of return he stood and walked toward his family who were looking at him pleadingly.

"Alec please, make Magnus see sense. This is insane," Maryse implored.

"It's suicide Alec, we could lose them both," Isabelle pressed.

"We have already lost one son in this war, how can we risk another?" his father urged.

Guilt twisted Alec's heart painfully, "But if we don't we still lose a brother anyway. Can you not imagine the consequences of allowing Jonathan to remain? If we were to lose Clary as a result? Jace would never recover from something like that."

"And if we were to tell the Clave that I'm sure they would put as much effort into finding this monster as we would. This is just too big for us to handle alone Alec," Robert insisted.

An incredulous snort. That was the only sound it took to silence the room. All eyes snapped to Jace. He still sat unmoved and eyes downcast except now a humourless smile tweaked his mouth. When he did lift his head there was life, emotion. Hatred.

"And here I thought you were smart," Jace murmured.

Robert's eyes tightened, "Now Jace I understand you don't trust the Clave but maybe you should-"

In a blur of motion Jace jumped up from the sofa," I should what? Have an open mind? Trust them? That's rich. They openly admitted today that they would prioritise the high society families' protection over our lives. Now you want me to ask them to do a job you know only I can do. That's more suicidal than using me as bait.

Jace finished his speech panting with arm useless at his sides after gesturing frantically before. No one spoke, only stared with looks of disbelief. Everyone except Magnus, who just quirked a smile and folded his arms. Then Jace turned to him.

"What do you need me to do?" Jace asked.

"Jace-" Maryse began but was silenced by her son with a sharp glare. He nodded for Magnus to continue.

"We need you to find him. Jonathan is smart, he calculates his every move. He will deliberately keep you one step behind him to drive you to maximum frustration. He will break you down to weaknesses you never knew you had. The hallucinations will be you biggest enemy. They will be of every scenario you fear, with every person you care for in them. He will torture you to the brink of a mental breakdown but you have angle blood which in itself will act as a defence but not for long," Magnus explained.

Jace's eyes narrowed in suspicion as Magnus's last sentence took on a hesitant tone, "What aren't you telling me Magnus?"

The warlock shared a glance with his shadowhunter looking for an answer to the unasked question. Once he got a nod of approval he focused again on Jace.

"To find Jonathan we need to find his trace. With nothing left at his last known location we have nothing to go in reality," he started.

"In reality, you mean..."

"To get Jonathans trace you have to get as close to a fresh 'scent' as you can. That scent will be with Clary. He can't let her go which means he has to keep a part of him there in the 'realm'. That part will be linked to his body and we can trace the fragment scent to it. But you will have to do as he is doing in order to find it. Clary will know your there but he won't," Magnus clarified.

"Alright then, we should start now then shouldn't we?" Jace said and turned for the stairs.

Everyone in the small room moved to protest but Magnus dominated and faced Jace with authority.

"Jace you need to swear on something first," he waited for the angle-boy to nod then continued," when you enter that world and see Clary you are going to want to stay. Now you must swear that no matter how painful it is you are in and out as soon as you have the trace, any longer and you risk exposure."

Jace nodded gravely and drifted toward the stairs ignoring the reaching arms of his family. He didn't look back to see Alec restraining them, he just kept walking toward the antique gold doorknob that sealed in his beauty. His hand grasped the cool metal and he opened the door and stepped through, leaving it open for Magnus.

Jace went straight to Clary's bedside and sat down. He reached over and cradled the side of her face as the sound of the door clicking shut reverberated in the room. His thumb slid side to side along her rose petal cheek. She looked like a china doll that never aged but silently brought joy to all generations in its life.

Magnus politely cleared his throat to bring Jace back to the present. He handed the dreary boy a crystal blue bottle he'd pulled from his purple trench pocket.

"Drink that and the effects of the original tonic. You have ten minutes from the moment you touch her skin to find the trace and return. Any longer and the barriers will begin to break down and Jonathan will find you. Stand by your oath Jace and good luck," Magnus rumbled.

Jace brought the vile to his lips and drained the content in one swipe. He nodded to Magnus then turned to Clary.

He sent a small prayer to the angel then touched his fingertips to hers.


	15. Chapter 15

All he could see was black, flashes of white, and purple all scrambling together as he was wrenched into Clary's mind. He hurtled for what was only mere seconds. Then he was landing upright on solid ground. He looked around, trying to decipher where he was. He saw the stone table set first, then the crumbling ruins. Flashes of their first date hit him.

Jonathan had brought her to the last place they had had true happiness before he returned. Clary's brother had deliberately robbed the purity and peace from here. Though the injustice made his heart clench, he used this to strengthen his resolve, his determination. He turned around slowly, casting his eyes around for any sign of movement.

Clary tugged weakly at her bonds for the umpteenth time. She was bound and slumped against a crumbling pillar among the Fell mansion remains. Pain radiated through her, in her bones, muscles and organs. She had been tortured mercilessly by her brother the moment she had succumbed to sleep. He had twisted, beaten and drained her. She had little reserves left to recover now, only able to heal superficial wounds. She'd exhausted every possible escape.

All she could do is wait. She knew Jace was looking for her by now, trying to break her out. But she also knew it would take time. So she clung to memories for comfort. Memories of their first kiss, their first night together, even their first date. It helped her cling to the little hope she had left.

Jace trudged several steps into the clearing until the sunlight touched the toes of his boots. He looked around again. A flash of red, peeking from beside a pillar caught his eye. The he saw the arms, bound and bruised. His lungs caught and his heart stopped. His legs began to collapse. Movement, a weak tug at bonds, froze him. He ran, faster than a hummingbird's wing, across the clearing, hurdling logs and anything else in his way and coming to a stop behind her.

He circled around slowly until he was beside her. This time his legs did collapse. He fell to his knees at her side. Jace cautiously lifted one hand to run a knuckle down her cheek. Clary gave a small moan or sigh at his touch and her eyes flickered. Like a flower in the early morning, they opened and the stunning green buds appeared. He felt his eyes prickle at the sight. She blinked and began to raise her head. When her eyes landed on him they widened.

Clary couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her mind was playing tricks on her; he had to be a hallucination. She shook her head in denial. Jace wasn't kneeling in front of her, he couldn't be. But then he pressed his palm against her check and she could feel it, his heart beat pulsing against her pain skin. He was here with her. The realization sent tears streaming from her eyes in happiness and sadness. Her hope was renewed but she didn't want this pain for him.

Jace pulled her head into his chest as the tears continued to run down her face. They had not spoken a word but her eyes spoke volumes. She was in a state of disbelief and in obvious pain. He looked down to her bonds, crossing his fingers that he could offer her some relief, but there appeared to be shimmering lines of blue running through the ties, one could only assume they were imbedded with magic. And he didn't have the time to find out.

He lifted her head from him and grasped her face in his hands. He stared into her bloodshot pools, silently telling her it would be okay. She stared back with understanding and gave him a limp smile. He dreaded the thought of leaving her. But she would be alright; she was strong, so strong.

Suddenly she reefed her head away from him and dropped it to her chest. That's when Jace heard it. The sound of footsteps clicking on the cracked remaining pieces of tile behind him. He slowly rose and turned on his heel, keeping himself angle in front of Clary. Jonathan walked toward them with a cruel gleam lighting his eye.

Clary watched the imposing figure as he moved in. He was dressed in black, a stark contrast to his now blonde hair. She felt a tremor of fear run through her as the sun caught the silver of the blade he spun teasingly in his hand. He smirked at her and twirled the blade point in a little circle. It was then that she realised her brother was unable to see Jace. So when Jace stepped to the side as Jonathan stopped at her feet, the betrayal never came.

Jace began to seal himself off from emotions as Jonathan got closer. He moved to the other side of Clary, not knowing if his presence could be felt. Once the demon was at Clary's side he stopped and crouched. Jace mirrored his action and waited.

Clary's breath stilled as Jonathan stooped next to her. He brought the knife to her calf and lightly skimmed it across her skin.

"Clary, Clary, Clary," he hummed, "What am I going to do with you?"

He dug the tip of the blade into her then flicked his wrist, nicking open her skin. A choked hiccup of pain left her throat. He moved the knife up slowly to her thigh and repeated his action.

"Well, this seems like fun," he leered.

Jace sat in helpless heart ache as the monster cut her again and again. He had his hand on hers behind the pillar, trying to offer her what little comfort he could. Each time she tensed the moment before the slice he would squeeze her hand. He continued to search for the trace he needed during all this. He disconnected himself and tried to sort through the air around him for it to no avail.

Jonathan moved high up Clary's body, clipping every piece of exposed skin in his path until he reached her chest. That's when Jace saw it. Almost invisible to the naked eye, on the cuff of his shirt, rested a lone blonde hair. It wasn't much, Jace knew, but it was his best and most promising chance. So with extreme slowness Jace reached across, ignoring the blade drawing ruby droplets from alabaster skin, and pinched the incandescent strand between his fingertips. He took great care not to touch anything but that lick of hair or to disturb the air.

He clutched it tightly in his hand and looked back to Clary. He knew he was running out of time. Luck gave him one moment and he took it. Jonathan had begun to rise and turn away from Clary. Jace ignored what the boy in black was mumbling and focused only on the moment he had. He swooped in and pressed his lips to hers.

Clary sighed silently in relief as her brother stood. He was continually inventing new ways to torture her. She turned to look at Jace and suddenly felt his lips on hers. A warmth and strength filled her that not even her strongest memories could rival. She savoured it, buried herself it the few seconds it lasted. She wished she could tunnel her fingers into his golden locks or wrap her arms around him. But it was just that, a wish. She felt a light, lingering pressure on her hair and it was then that she knew he was gone, leaving only a drop of moisture to seep into her weary head.


	16. Chapter 16

Jace's gasp filed the dark room as he was wrenched back into his body. He panted for a few moments, registering his surrounds. Then he looked down at his tightly clenched hand. With anxious caution he slowly uncurled it, praying to see what he had held so tight. There it lay in his palm, the single golden hair of Jonathan Morgenstern.

The sight of it filled him with hope but also grief. The image of ruby droplets rolling down Clary's skin seemed to reflect from the hair. He clenched his fist and eyes, trying to eradicate the image from his mind. She was suffering and there was nothing he could do to stop it. His now glassy eyes opened slightly and looked over at her still and carefully laid out form on the bed next to him. Seeing her body unmarked and peaceful chased away some of the pain and calmed him.

He jumped when a hand suddenly dropped down onto his shoulder. He turned and looked up at the owner. Magnus's cat's eyes stared down at him, questioningly, expectant. Silently he lifted his other hand, producing a small, glass vial. Carefully Jace lifted his closed fist to the opening and allowed the strand to slip into the tube. Almost immediately Magus put a cork in the top, sealing it from the elements. Jace was, finally, able to relax and slumped in relief.

"I'll start getting everything we'll need," Magnus murmured quietly.

"Things we'll need? Why can't we just use a tracking spell?" Jace asked, agitated.

"Jonathan is no longer completely human so the usual tracking spell won't work. As he is able to walk between realms, we'll require a more complicated process and spell," Magus said.

"How long will that take?" Jace asked impatiently.

"No more than a day or two. Some of the supplies will take time to procure. As I said, it's more complicated," Magnus said calmly.

Jace sighed, "Ok."

"Best get started," Magnus said, striding over to, and out the door, leaving Jace alone once again in the dark to sit vigil by Clary's bed side.

Magnus shut the bedroom door with a soft click and sigh. He turned and descended the staircase wearily. No matter how much the shadowhunter tested his patience he could not help by sympathise with the angel boy. He would be just as lost and desperate if it were Alec. Even more so, most likely. He patted his breast pocket, reassuring himself that the glass cylinder was still safely tucked away in there.

He entered the front room and instantly moved to Alec's side once again and rested his hand on the younger mans shoulder. The room was silent, no one daring speak a word, fearing they may hear of failure. It was Isabelle, who was unable to contain herself any longer, that broke the silence.

"Well? Did it work? Where's Jace?" she said quickly, firing out questions in rapid succession.

Magnus took a deep breath, "Jace is upstairs resting and was indeed able to retrieve a sufficient sample, a strand of hair, –"

"What are we waiting for then? Put a tracing spell on it!" Isabelle urged.

"It is not that simple –" Magnus began.

"Why not? It worked last time why not now?" Isabelle demanded with obvious irritation.

"Last time Jonathan was human. Now he is able to walk between realms, which means a much more complex and powerful tracking spell will be required, one which allows a search of both the physical world and the other side," the warlock explained, repeating what he had told Jace not a few moments before.

"How long will that take to prepare?" Maryse asked before Isabelle could.

"A day or two," Magnus replied frankly.

This caused protest from nearly everyone in the room, except Alec, who sat quietly in his chair, knowing Magnus was giving them the best, and shortest, time he possibly could. Questions flew one after another at the warlock behind him, "Why so long?", "What about Clary!" and so on. But still he and Magnus remained silent until his family finally began to quiet and Magnus could explain.

"As I said before, it is a more complicated process than usual and requires items which I cannot immediately obtain. Not only that but the spell itself also takes time to prepare and carry out correctly. And with only one strand of hair at our disposal we cannot afford mistakes. As for Clary, I have placed her under an enchantment which will keep her physical state protected and healthy for her return," he clarified in one uninterrupted statement.

Maryse and Isabelle looked like they wanted to argue but eventually relented and sat back in their chairs. Robert as usual, sat patiently, allowing things to happen as was necessary. Their surrender let Magnus relax somewhat. He rubbed his temple, trying to sooth the unrelenting ache that came with such high magic use in so short a time. Alec of course notice this small action and rose from his chair.

"We best be off then. We all need some rest, and Magnus needs to being gathering supplies," Alec knew the last bit was true, but would not happen until Magnus had rested as well.

"I suppose," Maryse sighed, standing to see her son and his partner out.

"Thank you, for all you're doing," said Robert as he held the door open for them.

Magnus simply nodded then continued over the threshold, onto the porch and down the stairs to wait for Alec at the gate.

Alec soon moved to follow him, pausing only briefly to speak to his father, "Keep an eye on Jace, make sure he takes his serum, I know Magnus left a new bottle, and that he looks after himself."

"Already planned to, he is still my son," Robert smiled and waved Alec off before shutting the door on the warlock and his sons retreating forms.

Magnus and Alec walked down the street toward the small house which Magnus was residing in for the time being. They did not hold hands but walked close enough that their shoulders continued to brush against each other. Neither spoke until they began to walk into the lower part of town where Alec's voice finally broke the silence.

"Magnus?"

"Yes, Alec?"

"Do you really think this is going to work?"

Magnus didn't answer until a few moments later, sullenly and quietly.

"I honestly do not know."


	17. Chapter 17

Jace skimmed his tanned finger slowly back and forth across the back of Clary's pale hand, his mind miles away, drifting through memories. He saw them, laying in the grass, finding pictures in the cloud as the sun beat down on their skin, a moment of innocents. The moonlight on her face as her head lay on his chest in her bed, whispering of hopes and dreams to pass the sleepless nights. How he longed for those moments now, treasured them. He swore he would have them again, make new memories with her, a lifetimes worth.

He had lost sense of time, leaving Clary's bedside only to go to the bathroom. He had heard Magnus leave, he did not know how long ago, and expected someone to appear shortly. He could feel his muscles tightening painfully and his joints seizing from the lack of movement. Then there was a loud bang, metal on wood, from the floor below. Jace straightened immediately, rigid and ready to defend Clary.

Jocelyn bashed violently against the door of the Lightwood mansion. Adrenaline pumped hard and fast through her, labouring her breath and quickening her heart. He legs burned from running, tears stung in her eyes. Her head throbbed while she waited for someone to answer the door. She raised her hand to bang the door again when it suddenly opened.

Maryse jumped when someone banged against their front door. She looked to her husband who held a finger to his lips and slowly rose, heading to the door. He approached it quietly and looked through the peep hole. He exhaled loudly and slumped, confusing Maryse. Carefully he opened the door, only to be thrown back by whomever it was charging through. Jocelyn Fairchild stormed into the lounge, fists clenched and a snarl on her mouth.

"Where is my daughter?" she barked demandingly.

Maryse remained silent, shocked. Isabelle looked to the staircase and Jocelyn caught it. She immediately stormed to the stairs and thundered up them. At the end of the hall a door was ajar, a small beam of light coming from the crack. She rushed to it and threw the door open. Almost impaling herself on a seraph blade.

Jace heard pounding of feet on the staircase and rose, removing his seraph blade from the bedside table and murmuring to it quickly, unsheathing it. He stood in front of the door, ready to strike whatever came through. The footsteps got closer and he drew the illuminated blade, waiting. He saw the flash of red and had but a moment to stop himself from beheading Clary's mother. The blade stopped a hairs length from her neck. One more step and she would have surely been dead.

Jocelyn panted heavily, looking from Jace to the blade, until he slowly lowered it. That's when she saw her. The pale, still, cold form of her daughter over the boys shoulders. Her world spun and her knees began to give. She staggered to the bed and grasped the end of the frame to support herself. This wasn't true, it couldn't be. Her daughter was a fighter, an angel. She rounded the bed and on a sudden impulse, grabbed Clary by the shoulders.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" she all but begged her daughter, who rattled lifelessly under her hands.

Jace was upon her instantly, restraining her and pinning her arms behind her. She fought against his hold, wailing at her motionless child. Jace heard footsteps on the staircase again and soon Maryse was in the room, taking Jocelyn from Jace and escorting her out. She fought uselessly, tying to turn back into the room until Jace shut the door. He walked back over to Clary who was now in slight disarray. He quietly straightened her up, placing her arms back at her sides and brushing the hair from her face. He looked to the wooden chair he had occupied for what seemed like years and made a decision. Carefully he slid in behind his love's form and rested her gently on his chest, over his slow beating heart. Then he closed his eyes.

"Let me go! What did you do to her?" Jocelyn ranted as Maryse took her back downstairs.

"We didn't do anything Jocelyn. Once you calm down we will explain," Maryse said patiently to the fellow distraught mother.

Centring herself, Jocelyn relaxed. Maryse waited a few moments to be sure then released her grip on her arms. Without a word the two women walked into the lounge room. Jocelyn took a seat on the empty sofa across from Maryse, who sat back down with Robert and Isabelle.

"Tell me what happened," Jocelyn said in a tight voice.

Maryse sighed then began, "It started this morning..."

By the time Maryse had finished the other woman was visibly shaking.

In a clipped tone she asked, "Why was I not contacted?"

"There was simply no time. We had to make a decision immediately to save Clary. We intended to contact you as soon as Jace returned and Magnus left," Maryse explain.

"And why didn't you?"

"We have not had the chance, Magnus left not long ago and we were all still in a state of shock."

Jocelyn rose from her seat, "I have to go and find Luke," she murmured monotonously then walked to the door. She simply opened it and walked out.

The Lightwoods sat there in shock, mouth slightly agape. She had left. They could not understand it, what mother leaves their child just like that? Was it because of guilt or shame at her actions? Or did she really not care enough to stay? She had seemed so passionate when she had arrived but she left seeming as if she were the walking dead. It was baffling.

Frowning, Robert got up from the sofa, "I'm going to fix Jace a plate," he stated then wandered off to the kitchen, shaking his head as he went.

He remained puzzled as he prepared a sandwich for Jace and retrieved an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter. He filed a cup with water and grabbed the elixir Magnus left behind, placed it all on a tray and headed to Jace's room. He moved quietly up the stairs, down the hall and into the room, illuminated only by the small lamp in the far corner of the room.

Jace heard his father's breath catch. He knew it was Robert, he could smell his cologne and aftershave.

"I'm wake," Jace muttered. He heard Robert exhale in relief.

Slowly he opened his eyes and looked to the door. Robert walked further in and placed the tray down on the small bedside table. He sat down on the chair Jace had previously occupied. His father reached the small blue bottle that sat on the tray and held it out to his son.

"Please," he said.

Understanding, Jace took a small swig from the bottle before re-corking it and placed it down on the table. He then grabbed the water and drained it in two large gulps before moving onto the apple. During this time he kept one arm secured locked around Clary who still rested against his chest.

"Where is Jocelyn?" he asked after swallowing a large chunk of the apple.

"She left," Robert said cautiously.

"She left?" Jace repeated. His father nodded sadly.

Jace sighed and kissed the top of Clary's head, tunnelling his nose into the fiery curls.

She still had him.

And always would.

Until the day he died.


	18. Chapter 18

Magus gazed down into the bubbling brew. It broiled and churned, changing from deathly back to golden yellow. It was one of many in the small shop. _Witch Tricks and Wizard_ _Wits _was a small magic store that sat in the foothills of the Alicante Mountains. Coloured with musky woods and rich purples, the quaint little converted house encompassed any who entered, cloaking them in the mystical wonders of magic. Magnus had sort solace and peace here many a time in his past.

"Why I do believe my eyes deceive me! Magnus Bane?" a voice suddenly boomed.

"Magnolia," Magnus smiled.

The old woman, weathered, worn and creaking like old house floor boards, open her arms to Magnus. He accepted the invitations, stepping into the warm, welcoming hug. Her ghost white hair tickled his nose as he returned her embrace. Oh how he had missed the dear old woman. When she finally released Magnus, she stepped back and looked at him with her lips in a small 'O'.

"Is this red I see in your aura young man?" she whispered. Despite his age she still used the endearment.

He smiled softly and nodded, "I finally found love Noli. He's wonderful. I treasure him above all else."

"I can tell. But there is trouble?" She noted aloud.

"There are many troubles Noli. He is a shadowhunter," Magnolia gasped, brining her wrinkled hand to her mouth.

"My boy, you just love to cause a stir don't you?" she said, shaking her head.

"Of course. But this is not why I came to you today," he said sullenly.

"I suspected as much," she nodded gravely, "what is it you require?"

"Wormwood, blackroot and dead man's blood," he asked.

"What on Earth do you need such things for?" she gasped, scandalized.

"An abomination walks the Earth. It is part Demon, part shadowhunter. He is holding a young girl's mind captive and enters the dreams of the ones he taunts. We were able to penetrate her comatose realm and retrieve a piece of hair for a tracking spell. But I cannot use just any tracking spell,' he explained mutely.

Magnolia sighed, nodded her head then turned and headed to the back of the store where she disappeared through a sheen pink screen of silk.

Magnus stood and waited patiently, staring intently and the boiling brew again. It was like the drama around him, constantly changing with time of great despair and moments of rejuvenating happiness. He only hoped that soon, the rolling broth of their lives would settle on a harmonious yellow and they could all live in peace, finally.

He was soon pulled from his trance but the sound of shoes scuffing lightly on the floor. Magnolia walked towards him, carrying a wooden box. Once she reached him she placed it in his waiting hands.

"You will find everything you need in there," she muttered.

"Thankyou," Magnus said sincerely.

She nodded again. She reached up and ran a finger lightly down his cheek.

"Be safe. You have too much to live for now."

It pained Jace to leave her side. But he had to. Not only had nature called but he had matters to discuss with another Fairchild. He closed the door softly and headed toward the stairs. When he reached the bottom he found his family, minus Alec, situated in arm chairs and on couches. They all turned to look when he entered the room.

"Contact me if she moves even the slightest," he said simply.

They all nodded. His intentions were clear and they were not foolish enough to stop him. So they simply sat and watched him walk out the door. Once the click of the latch was heard, Isabelle rose from her seat.

"I'm going to go and sit with her," she told her parents and they nodded again.

Jace walked down the cobble street, his head down and hands tucked into his pockets. The sun had long set and the cold air bit at his exposed skin. But it did not deter him. He walked and walked until the little red house came into view. His strides turned into a forceful march as he approached the door. He knocked the wood hard three times. He waited. Then he heard the footsteps, scampering through the house until the door finally opened.

Jocelyn's hand froze on the air, an earring dangling from her grasp. Jace felt the rage begin to build, a fire in the pit of his stomach. Clary's mother was dresses in a silk red dress, her hair curled and her face made younger by strategically place make-up. She was going out.

"Who's at the door?" he heard Luke call. Jocelyn made no move to reply.

After several more moment of silence, Luke appeared over Jocelyn's shoulder.

He smiled, "Jace what are you doing here? Where's Clary?"

Jace's cold glare met Jocelyn's terrified eyes.

"You didn't tell him?" he hissed.

"Didn't tell me what?" Luke asked.

"That her daughter is currently in a comatose state and that we can't revive her and don't know when she'll wake up!" Jace exploded.

Luke staggered slightly, his mouth a gap. He looked to this partner is disbelief.

"What, how, when?" he asked.

"Why don't you ask her?"Jace said, pointing a finger at Jocelyn, "oh wait, she wouldn't know because she walked out!"

Jocelyn cringed at the clear malice in his voice.

Luke shook his head, "Jocelyn? What is wrong with you?"

"I didn't...I wasn't..." she stuttered uselessly.

"Where is she?" Luke asked, turning back to Jace.

"The Lightwoods," he said bluntly.

Luke grabbed his coat off the hook, "May I?"

Jace nodded and turned away before he defied all morals and lashed out at the woman still standing in shock at the door. He listened to the crunch of Luke's boots on the gravel and continued to walk. Luke soon caught up and fell into step beside Jace.

"I can't believe..." Luke trailed off.

"I know," Jace mumbled.

"She's not the woman I thought she was. When she came home, suggesting we spend an evening out together, I presumed you and Clary had made plans and she would be remaining with you. She seems so cheerful. If I had known..." Luke trailed off again.

"There's nothing that can be done about it now. Jocelyn has made her bed and now she has to lie in it," Jace said emotionlessly.

Luke sighed regretfully, he knew this was true and it pained him to admit it. She was not the woman he loved.

She was changing and this frightened him more than anything else.

Because he didn't know what she would become.


	19. Chapter 19

They continued silently through the black labyrinth of city streets, Luke's light foot falls drowned out by the pounding, angry steps of Jace. Jace was furious, confused and slightly dazed. What woman, what mother, could abandon her child like that? His fists curled tight in his pockets, the anger boiling in his fingertips. For once he was grateful Clary was in her current state, innocent and unable to experience her mother's cruelty. He found some peace in the knowledge that Clary at least had Luke, a parental form of person, to be by her side. But it did little to combat the rage at her mother whom, if he had anything to do with it, would not be seeing her daughter again.

Luke felt like he was walking on broken glass, his heart shattering more with each step he took towards the Lightwood mansion. The cool night wind biting at his exposed skin and penetrating to his raging insides. He felt torn, his loyalties wanting to remain with his beloved but his morals screaming how wrong her actions were. He slowly came to a conclusion as they reach the Lightwood's steps. He would be there for Clary, as much as he could, fill the void her mother coldly left, and deal with Jocelyn later.

Jace slowly opened the heavy door and stepped back, allowing Luke to enter ahead of him, before following him silently inside. Jace found Maryse and Robert still in the sitting room as he guided Luke through the house. Maryse lifted her head from where it had lain, cushioned on her husband's chest. A small frown crinkled her brow.

"Where is Jocelyn?" she asked quietly.

"She won't be joining us," Jace replied glowered.

"What? Why? Has something happened to her?" Maryse asked anxiously.

Jace looked to Luke expectantly. Luke bowed his head and began to speak, "Jocelyn did not make me aware Clary was," he paused, phasing his next words carefully, "as she is. We were about to go out to dinner for the night when Jace arrived."

Maryse gasped and put a hand to her heart. Noticing he looked as if he might be sick, Jace guided Luke to a chair across from the shocked couple. Jace, upon realising Isabelle was not in the room, and assuming she was with Clary, also took a seat. There was a pregnant silence for a moment before anyone spoke.

"Has there been any word from Magus?" Jace asked.

"Not yet, but it should not be much longer," Maryse frowned as Jace growled at this, "Jace he is no doubt doing the best he can, as quickly as he can. I know it's hard but you must have some patience."

Jace scrubbed his hands over face and exhale roughly in frustration. Hard was an understatement.

"Why don't you go upstairs and sit with her a while?" Maryse suggested. He nodded and rose from his chair before thudding quietly up the stairs.

The door to her room was ajar as he approached and creaked as he pushed it open. Isabelle sat at Clary's side, cradling one of her pale white hands between hers. The glow of the lamp by the bed illuminated the salt stain tracks on Isabelle's face. It dawned on Jace in that moment that Isabelle must be feeling pain too, especially when it all began while Clary was with her. So he walked up behind her silently and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. No words were spoken but her tense shoulders sagged, the silent comfort relieving some of her burden. She looked at him over her shoulder, a silent thank you, before rising from the chair, his hand slipping of off her, and walking toward the door. Jace took her place instantly and listened as quiet footsteps descending, sounded on the staircase. He captured her hand as Isabelle had and leant forward, pressing his cracked lips to her forehead then laid his head on her chest, listening to the slow heart beat within.

Her tears stung the hundred of cuts littering her body. She no longer had the energy to lift her head, to struggle, to scream. She clung desperately to memories, replaying them constantly in her head. Jonathan had not come yet but it would not be long. Clary no longer feared him coming, she had accepted the inevitable. She also knew Jace was coming, he had to be, and she had to have faith in him. So why was she weeping? She no longer knew the answer to that. She suspected it to be in sheer misery at her situation, or perhaps the suffering of those she longer to have with her now. She would ponder about them while her captor was gone. Was her mother missing her? Who was by her bed side? These thoughts kept her distracted, along with the memoires, for the most part. Only the first slice into her skin hurt anymore, after that she could block it out, escape to what was one reality in her head.

The sound of a faint hiss filling the air made her raise her head. A familiar mist filled the air before her and a hint of sulphur drifted past her nose. Slowly Jonathan materialized in front of her, a sadistic smile gracing his lips. He had brought an old friend today. Sometimes he didn't like to get his hands dirty so he brought her; the green python coiled around his wrist. Slowly the creature unravelled itself and slid to the ground. It began to move towards her, making not even a whisper of sound. She closed her eyes and waited. She felt the scales slide along her ankle. Then the fangs sunk into her flesh. Over and over again, slicing, tearing. She did not flinch, she did not scream. She just retreated, into the recesses of her mind.

Footsteps thundered on the staircase. Jace bolted upright, activating a seraph blade as he went, posing for an attack. He had the blade under the chin of the intruder before he even knew who it was. Isabelle stood frozen before him.

He quickly dropped the blade, "what is it?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"Magnus!' she said in a rush, "He'll be here at dawn."

"It's ready?" he asked tight and anxiously.

"It's ready."


End file.
